Changed Fate
by Dragon slayer 41
Summary: Dropped into a new world Kaze is forced to fight and survive to make it back to his world and maybe have sex with a few pretty girls along the way. Who says being a adventure does't have it rewards? OC/Harem lemons and awesome fights, based on Rance anime series.


**Chapter 1 Prologue**

"No"

"What do you mean no you shitty old man!?" Came the response of a clearly angry person.

Said two people that were argueing was a old man and young man. The old man was bald and wore a purple coat with fur he also wore a lot of rings on his finger just one look at him and you could tell he liked the most expensive things in life, this is Keith gold the founder of the guild of the same name. The young man on the other hands look to be around seventeen,he had short black scruffy hair his outfit was a black and red sleeveless shirt with some light armor and a brown cloak with a hood over it, his pants are black and kind of baggy with two katanas at his side and two finish it off he wore grey boots his most notable feature is his eyes one red the other green this is Kaze Amai a new addition to the guild for a couple of weeks.

"No offence kid but this job might be out of your league" Keith response back calmly after years of dealing with Rance he has pretty thick skin.

"Come on Keith this is the first good job that has come around in forever" Kaze shot back "Most off the crappy jobs just involve help old people or teaching school kid or me doing someone lawn"

Keith just let out a sigh he new the kid had potential he had proved it before on monster killing mission. He reached in his desk and looked at photo he was holding on too it was a very pretty red haired girl with blue eyes he was going to give this job to Rance, but since he had not returned from his previous mission. Keith was pretty sure Rance stopped in another town to rape the women there because he was way past his return date.

"Fine kid since you're so eager you can have this" He said holding up the picture in his hand " This is Hikari Mi Blanc she is the daughter of the Blanch branch of the famous leazas family she disappeared from the school she was going to three weeks ago." Keith explained "Go find her"

"This seem pretty simple how much does it pay"? Kaze said with a raised eyebrow when Keith showed him the amount on the paper he nearly had a heart attack "Damn that's a lot of zeros" all Keith did was nod. "Well old man this won't take me to long i'll see you in a couple of days" Kaze said as he took the picture of Hikari and jumped out a open window to prepare.

"Stupid kid there are doors for a reason" he let out another sigh and took a cigar from inside his desk and lit it. Just as he was about to relax the door swung open and in came a certain shark tooth green wearing hero "Where back you bald bastard" came very arrogant voice. Keith just puffed some smoke as he watched Rance walk with his pinked haired slave Sill. "So what we missed?" Rance asked and Keith filled him in.

 **On a road to Leazas**

Riding through a clearing on a horse was Kaze but he was not really focused on the road to much he was in deep though "How long has it been since I arrived in the world of Rance" Kaze though on his problem orangilty Kaze is not even from this world his really name is not even Kaze it just a name he came up with on the spot same with his last name. He would have love to remember much of his history before coming to this new world hell he would like to know how even ended up here but every time he does he get a splitting headache. He only know that he ended up in the Rance 1 the animation and he pretty much know how it all goes down.

Like for one he was not meant to be on this jobs but he took it anyway because it pays well and he gets to to have a shit ton of sex that sound appealing to pretty much anyone really.

"And maybe who know I could end up with my memories back and return to my world in the process" Kaze said with a smile on his face as he beckon for the horse to go faster he has a missing person to find and sex to have.

 **Hello everyone I'm Dragon Slayer 41 I would like to thank everyone for reading my first story for Rance series. So why Rance 1 you may ask yourself well my friend show me the show and after watching the four episode I fell in love with the world and the characters (not Rance all so much) and then a idea popped in my head a self-insert since one has yet to be done for this fandom. As for my OC he is kind of replacing Rance for this mission but don't worry I will follow the Rance show cannon and might diverge a little and expected more of my OC'S past to show up throughout the story. Well that about it and chapter two should be out soon. Also sorry if my english is bad it's not my first language also next chapter will be longer**


End file.
